Rin(g)
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: "El orden de los factores no altera el producto" dice la regla básica de la multiplicación. Sesshomaru iba a ser capaz de ponerla en práctica el día en que Rin cumplió dieciocho años y como regalo del Señor del Oeste esta recibió una propuesta espontánea de matrimonio. (SesshRin)


**R** I **N (** G **)**

* * *

Pasarían mil lunas y Sesshomaru nunca podría entender ni aceptar totalmente a los humanos. Creía firmemente tener suficientes razones para que su repulsión fuera coherente. Eran débiles, ruidosos y siempre acababan metidos en donde no debían. Tal vez fuera algo en su sangre que los seducía a la violencia y a las guerras sin sentido con tan bajo poder entre sus manos. Ahí otro vicio de la especie humana: la carencia de planificación.

Frunció el ceño al ver pasar a una jovencita de no más de veinte años con cuatro crías a su cargo. Iban de lo más grande a lo más hogareño.

Su olor también le era desagradable. La nariz le picaba cada vez que pasaba por una de las tantas aldeas de humanos en camino de visitar a su protegida. Sudor, metal, especias… abono. Todo ello bajo el sensible olfato suyo lo hacían gruñir molesto y sus garras se preparaban para cortar algunos cuellos.

Pero como siempre, en todo grupo debe existir una oveja negra; en este caso, una oveja blanca. Rin ‒inconscientemente‒ lograba calmar las ansias asesinas de su Señor solo haciendo acto de presencia.

‒ ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ‒gritaba al verlo aterrizar.

Rin trotaba contenta cada vez que él llegaba, agitando sus manos y parloteándole, segura de que él la escuchaba. Sesshomaru daba una disimulada y profunda respiración cuando el viento azotaba el cuerpo de Rin. El aroma de la humana le encantaba: una mezcla de flores, duraznos y ahora se incluían hierbas aromáticas, seguramente de algún sedante que usaba ella con la anciana a su cuidado. La sacerdotisa siempre lo miraba con desprecio sutil en su único ojo, precavida, pero consciente de que la adoración de Rin por el demonio blanco era ciega, sorda y muda. A regañadientes, él siempre era bienvenido en la modesta casa que las dos compartían, donde tomaba té y Rin le preparaba algún dulce que él comía sin rechistar. Sesshomaru siempre la ignoraba, pero sintiendo su ego subir a mil por ciento. Sabía que el rechazo de la anciana para con él era porque se había encariñado profundamente con Rin en ese tiempo que estaban viviendo juntas ‒calculaba que la cifra llegaba a los tres años, no lo sabía. El tiempo corría de forma diferente para las dos especies‒ y temía que un día él decidiera llevarse a Rin para tener su _lugar_ ‒como el mismo daiyokai había señalado al dejarla a su cuidado‒ como Señora del Oeste.

Rin estaba próxima a los dieciocho años, y contrario a todo pronóstico, seguía soltera. La sociedad estaba acostumbrada a ver matrimonios de chiquillas de catorce a dieciséis años, lo cual para la anciana, era una completa crueldad. La joven compartía su opinión, aunque muy a su manera, soñando con el daiyokai blanco y suspirando su nombre en sueños. Kaede reía al ver como ya más de cinco chicos habían sido rechazados por la pequeña, la cual siempre mostraba una sonrisa y se portaba amable con cada _humano calenturiento_ ‒ palabras de Inuyasha‒ que pedía su mano.

Pero, ¿quién podía culparlos? Rin había crecido para ser una joven muy hermosa. Cabello sedoso, ojos brillantes, y un aura de inocencia e infantilismo contrastando con su cuerpo en desarrollo. Los jóvenes de la aldea estaban fascinados por la pelinegra y su carácter tan amable y altivo, además de su conocimiento adquirido por sus viajes junto al _Demonio blanco_. Podían conversar con ella de cualquier tema: medicina, tareas hogareñas, estrategias militares y tácticas de lucha. Sin mucho esfuerzo, uno podía tener a Rin hablando por horas tras horas hasta que caía el sol.

El resultado: jóvenes creyendo ver amor en los ojos de la practicante a sacerdotisa cuando en realidad todo lo que había para dar era simple _amabilidad._

Sesshomaru casi rompe la taza de té que la esposa de su estúpido medio-hermano le había dado cuando escuchó esa información de la boca de Rin. Oh, su protegida era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de que ya estaba atada a este Sesshomaru, y que él ya la había aceptado como su hembra. Inuyasha intentó controlar su risa fastidiosa tras la taza, pero al final se tiró al piso dando una buena carcajada. Su hermano le echó una mirada envenenada, pero Inuyasha no se calló hasta que Kagome soltó un enojado "¡Siéntate!" y su cabeza tocó el suelo estrepitosamente. Rin era ajena a toda la situación, jugando con la pequeña cría hanyō de la sacerdotisa. El pequeño Takeshi era una copia exacta de Inuyasha.

Sería por eso que no lo soportaba.

Rin, en cambio, jugaba alegremente con el pequeño de tres años. Aplaudían, contaban, coloreaban y sus risas diluían la tensión que se había formado en el comedor de la cabaña. Kagome miraba a su _cuñado_ con una sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando su abultado vientre mientras las campanas de boda sonaban en su cabeza. Inuyasha, por el contrario, era más denso.

‒ Oye, ¡Sesshomaru! Deja de mirar tanto a mi hijo. Mejor ve a hacerte uno.

El aludido desenvainó Tenseiga ‒táctica inútil, pero eso no significaba que no podía darle un buen golpe con el mango‒ y sus ojos adquirieron un color carmesí. Inuysha sonrió, complacido, y sacó sus garras. Estaba listo para saltar y recordarle a Sesshomaru como fue que Rin lo encontró en ese bosque en primer lugar…

‒ ¡Siéntate! ‒ claro que Kagome no se arriesgaría a que esos demonios destruyeran su casa.

Rin se despidió con una disculpa, palmeando el cabello del pequeño con dulzura, recibiendo un besito en la mejilla y unas galletas como regalo de despedida. Sesshomaru la miraba sin creer como es que la niña que había dejado hace tan poco tiempo ahora estuviera casi en edad adulta. Su hermano se tragaría sus palabras cuando en unos meses más él tuviera a su propio vástago ‒o vástaga‒ pululando y chillando cada vez que Kagome orquestara una molesta "reunión familiar" sin el consentimiento de ambos. Estaba seguro de que Rin acataría su pedido complacida.

Aun así…

Como Señor del Oeste, tenía responsabilidades. Una nueva conquista estaba a puertas y no podía descuidarse. Al contrario de los humanos, él no tenía nada que temer si usaba las cartas adecuadas junto con su enorme y monstruoso poder. Una guerra para él era un banal suspiro. Lo que a los humanos les costaría años de tortuoso trabajo, él podía hacerlo en días o semanas. Por eso mandaba a Jaken constantemente a supervisar a Rin en su nombre, velar por su crecimiento y llevarle los más exquisitos regalos que cualquier humano mataría por tener.

Rin siempre aceptaba cada obsequio con una sonrisita bañada en carmín. Saber que su Señor seguía al pendiente de ella era lo más maravilloso que podía pasarle.

‒ _Aunque no estaría de más que escalaran al siguiente paso._

Recordar las palabras de Kagome la avergonzaban y deprimían a la vez. Rin no era una chica coqueta o avezada, contrario a todo lo que podían murmurar con rabia y celos las otras jovencitas del pueblo. Era más bien de carácter altivo y alegre, incluso dócil en ocasiones; pero fuerte en batalla ‒todas las experiencias vividas en sus viajes más los entrenamientos junto al señor Inuyasha la habían convertido en una experta en armas blancas y sustancias venenosas‒. Sin embargo junto a su Señor se portaba como toda una chica enamorada. No podía evitarlo, ver cada kimono le hacía pensar en su faz, su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados que a la luz de la luna reflejaban lo mucho que la apreciaban y velaban por su seguridad. Rin siempre terminaba rodando por el futón con la cabeza y los sentimientos al mil por ciento, recriminándose por sus pensamientos tan infantiles.

* * *

Pero el tiempo vuela libremente como pájaro en verano, y más pronto que tarde, su cumpleaños había llegado. Sabía por Kagome-san que en su mundo los dieciocho eran una etapa muy importante en la vida de las mujeres, dónde esta era presentada a la sociedad. Por lo cual, la pelinegra había concertado una fiesta sencilla, pero esta vez con mucho más _glamour_ que antes. Rin protestó, ya que ella no era particularmente afín al lujo, pero Kagome hizo oídos sordos y en un dos por tres todos están reunidos en el bosque cerca al lago.

El pequeño Takeshi no paraba de balbucear su nombre contento, y dándole dulces "secretamente" como regalo. Rin sonreía, conmovida, pensando que le gustaría tener un pequeño tan lindo como él.

Inuyasha miraba también enternecido la escena tan fraternal entre la mocosa y su vástago, pero un olor particular llamó su atención. Oculto entre unos arbustos Sesshomaru miraba todo parcamente, pero con la mente hecha un revoltijo.

Sabía que el tiempo era sentido de diferentes formas según especies… pero no a tal punto. ¿Cómo demonios pudo olvidar el día de cumpleaños de su protegida?

No, claro que no; fue culpa de Jaken por no recordarle una fecha tan importante sabiendo que su Amo estaba en plena campaña militar.

‒ Ya decía yo que esa peste era conocida ‒ lo que faltaba.

− Lárgate, hanyo – Inuyasha alzó inocentemente sus manos pero le mostró los colmillos en una sonrisa sardónica.

− Tranquilo Sesshomaru, solo pasaba por aquí a ir por el enorme regalo que le tengo a Rin por su cumpleaños. Pero tú aquí, escondiéndote… no me digas que… − dio una falsa exhalación de sorpresa − ¡Te has olvidado del cumpleaños de tu hembra!

La mirada roja de su hermano le dio la sorpresa que necesitaba. Inuyasha río fuertemente, casi cayendo al suelo; pero se recompuso rápido y ahora los dos se encontraban mirándose. Él, serio; su hermano, igual que siempre.

− Rin no ha parado de preguntar por ti a ese demonio verde… en verdad cree que vas a venir.

− Planeaba entrar en cualquier momento.

− Ajá, sí, claro – la ironía en su frase era palpable – Solo no te atrevas a venir con las manos va…

Sesshomaru emprendió vuelo antes de que él terminara de hablar. Inuyasha sonrío, complacido; Kagome lo recompensaría por ser tan convincente.

Sin más, se fue antes de que Kagome empezara a preguntar por él y Rin se entristeciera. La pequeña y él habían tomado un cariño fraternal.

* * *

Ignoró al personal del palacio y sus pies lo guiaron a la tesorería del hogar de su madre.

− Ara, hijo; que sorpresa verte aquí. ¿No deberías estar buscando un regalo para la niña humana bajo tu cuidado? – Irasue lo saludó ni bien entró a su cuarto de tesoros. Lo había visto todo a través de la piedra Meido: desde el efusivo demonio verde yendo al onomástico de la humana hasta la cara apesadumbrada de su hijo al enterarse que había olvidado una fecha tan significativa para la niña.

Sesshomaru la ignoró.

− ¿Y se puede saber, hijo, porque has venido a robar alguna de mis joyas en vez de agarrar una de tu castillo?

− Tiempo –respondió a secas, buscando. Irónicamente no encontraba nada lo suficientemente valioso para dale a Rin entre pilas de oro.

Irasue río, fastidiándolo: − Si deseas mi opinión…

− No me interesa.

− Puedo entregarte la joya de compromiso que usé cuando estuve con tu padre – siguió sin tomarle importancia a la acidez típica del inugami. Sesshomaru no cambió su expresión, pero ahora le dirigió la mirada – Es parecida a la piedra Meido, pero más pequeña y brillante. Puede traer pequeñas cosas a la vida, como plantas y animales, además que combina con los ojos de tu humana.

Al ver la indecisión de hijo, lo picó un poco más.

− El atardecer está próximo.

− Dámela.

Sonrió satisfecha, y le entregó la joya que tenía escondida en la manga de su kimono. Al verlo salir a una velocidad impresionante, se dispuso a recostarse y seguir viendo lo que pasaba en la fiesta humana. La vida amorosa de su hijo era muy entretenida, tanto como esas revistas con dibujos que trajo la hembra del hanyo de su mundo.

− Esto será interesante – dijo, sonriendo tras la copa de vino.

* * *

La joven pensó que no se podía estar más llena aun si tuviera cuatro estómagos. El banquete preparado por todos había estado delicioso, digno de un rey. Kagome se había asegurado de que todo estuviera listo en lo que canta el gallo para su "mayoría de edad", como decía la pelinegra que se llamaba el motivo de la fiesta.

La celebración había sido al aire libre y sin muchos invitados a pedido de Rin. Y es que, no necesitaba más personas: Kagome, Inuyasha, Kadede-san, Sango, Miroku y los pequeños. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver llegar a Jaken-sama en lomos de Ah-hun con tres regalos en su lomo. El dragón la saludó contento, y exigió ser acariciado ni bien bajó.

− No creas que me interesan estas cosas de humanos – le dijo Jaken antes de que ella preguntara que estaban haciendo ahí – Pero mi Amo bonito está ocupado para atenderte a ti, niña tonta; así que yo lo represento hasta que él venga.

A pesar de su tono arisco, el demonio le entregó un paquete que era más grande que él. Ah-hun hizo lo mismo, y cada cabeza le dio un presente pequeño. Ignorando las quejas de Jaken, Rin los abrazó y lloró cómicamente, enternecida y feliz de tener a todos sus seres queridos.

Solo faltaba… él.

− ¡Abre el mío primero, Rin-chan! – Kagome la sacó de sus recuerdos al tenderle su regalo en la cara. La joven sonrió, asintiendo, a la vez que todos imitaban a Kagome y pedían que la adolescente abra sus obsequios.

Al terminar, la sonrisa en su rostro era la más grande que había formulado en su vida. En verdad tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo. Kagome le había regalado un conjunto de historias en imágenes blanco y negro de mundo.

− No pude evitar pensar en ti y en mi cuñado al leerla. Es sobre un chico serio y frío en busca de venganza, pero que se enamora de una jovencita dulce y afectuosa que le hace entender lo bella que puede ser la vida.

Un sonrojo pasó por su rostro, pero le respondió con una risa cómplice y un abrazo.

Así habían pasado todos los regalos. Desde armas hasta perfumes y esencias, o galletas; todos eran maravillosos e invaluables.

Estaba ya cerrando los ojos por el cansancio cuando la voz de Kagome la volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez, se despertó como un resorte.

− ¡Cuñado!

Sesshomaru aterrizó con gracia ante la pasmada expresión de los humanos. No esperaban verlo por ahí, creían que iba a pasar por alto la celebración en honor a su protegida.

− _Idiotas._

− ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Su miraba se posó en Rin y se suavizó. Se veía tan bella en ese vestido color amarillo de flores. A pesar de seguir con la misma expresión indiferente, Rin pudo decir con seguridad que estaba feliz.

− Rin.

− Me alegro tanto que si haya venido, Sesshomaru-sama – sonrió sonrojada – No ha cambiado nada.

‒ No puedo decir lo mismo.

Ella se removió, incómoda por la mirada penetrante de su Señor y por ser el centro de atención de la fiesta.

‒ ¿No desea un poco de…

Enmudeció, y los rostros de todos se comprimieron en estupefacción. Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en una rodilla y muy suavemente, nada propio en él, colocaba la sortija en el anular derecho de la humana. Al ver que esta no decía nada, él tomó la palabra ‒ hacía muchas cosas impropias en él ese día, pero por Rin valía la pena ‒.

‒ Feliz cumpleaños, Rin.

Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar. Chillando y zarandeando emocionada a su esposo, quién no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Un coro de gritos y felicitaciones siguió a esto. Contrario a lo usual, Jaken estaba callado, duplicando el tamaño de sus ojos al ver tal escena.

Tenía que ser una equivocación.

Por su parte, Rin necesitó de dos minutos para reaccionar y abalanzarse al cuello de su Señor, llorando de alegría. Sesshomaru se extrañó de su reacción, pero le devolvió sutilmente el abrazo, dándose el lujo de aspirar su aroma. Estar tan cerca a Rin después de tiempo lo afectaba. Sentía el veneno salir de sus colmillos y su cuerpo lo incitaba a marcarla de una vez.

‒ _Paciencia ‒ se reprendió._

‒ S-Seshomaru-sama, y-yo… no sé qué decirle… ‒ Rin seguía llorando a moco tendido, pero la felicidad en su ojos enterneció al inugami. Acarició su mejilla suavemente ‒ Pero le diré que sí, sí deseo ser su esposa.

La caricia se detuvo abruptamente.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Estaba punto de aclarar las cosas pero los suaves labios de Rin lo enmudecieron. No tardó en corresponderle con algo de brusquedad, obligándola a abrir su boca y dejar entrar su lengua. Rin le correspondía torpemente, inexperta en el tema; pero su primer beso había sido fantástico. Se separaron después de unos minutos.

‒ Rin…

‒ ¡Yo lo sabía, yo lo sabía!

Su "prometida" fue acorralada por las tres mujeres en la fiesta, impidiéndole aclarar que él no le había propuesto nada a Rin, que el arrodillarse había sido una mera formalidad y disculpa muda por haber olvidado un día tan importante. Después de todo, las ceremonias de compromiso de los demonios eran muy diferentes. Ni siquiera era luna llena, o le había impregnado su olor.

Pero al ver la sonrisa que Rin le dedicó desde la distancia, desistió. Sus ojos brillaban, y en realidad el anillo en su mano la hacía lucir como toda una Señora del Oeste. Sonrió, imperceptiblemente para todos; pero no para Rin que lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

Al término de la fiesta ‒ que para desgracia de Sesshomaru fue muy tarde ‒, Rin le dio un tierno besito en la nariz y sintiendo las lágrimas que deseaban salir de nuevo. Sesshomaru la besó con ímpetu, los dos ya más amaestrados. Sintió las ganas de llevársela al castillo del Oeste, pero desistió.

Tenía una boda que preparar.

Así, prometieron verse en un mes ‒ Sesshomaru había insistido en que la boda sea al día siguiente ‒ para unirse ante la ley yokai.

Rin no paraba de sonreír en toda la noche, acariciando la joya que ahora adornaba su mano. Abrazó su almohada pensando que era su prometido, y mientras soltaba una última lágrima de felicidad, se entregó a Morfeo.

* * *

Jaken caminaba pensativo al frescor de la noche. Rememoraba lo acontecido ese día: su amo se había comprometido con la escandalosa de Rin.

No es que le molestara la pequeña, al contrario. Muy en el fondo extrañaba su vocecilla parlanchina en todo lugar y la gran dulzura que les profesaba. Masajeó sus sienes y, armándose de valor, decidió confesarle a su amo que tebía molestándolo.

‒ Disculpe, Amo bonito…

‒ Mañana a primera hora buscarás al jefe de los arqueros‒ lo interrumpió Sesshomaru ‒ Ese incompetente fue el causante de las múltiples bajas en la campaña final en el Sur.

‒ Seguro, amo, pero yo estaba preguntándome…

‒ También mandarás a los insufribles de tus secuaces a buscar información del Señor del norte. No voy a permitir una nueva traición.

‒ Sí, amo, pero yo me preguntaba…

Al ver que el inugami lo ignoraba, decidió ser más directo.

‒ Sesshomaru-sama, ¿por qué le ha mentido a Rin diciéndole que es su prometida? ‒ sabía que se estaba jugando su vida al hablarle así al Señor del Oeste, pero su cariño por la niña también era grande como para verla con los ojos vendados. Al ver que Sesshomaru le dio una mirada de desprecio, siguió: ‒ Las ceremonias de compromiso diyokai demoran meses de preparación, sin contar con aquella niña puede ser indigna para el papel de Señora, sin ofenderlo, amo.

Cubrió inútilmente su rostro antes de recibir un golpe de las garras de su amo. Agradecía que su furia no fuera tan grande como para haberlo envenenado.

‒ Escúchame bien, Jaken, porque no lo volveré a repetir.

Se acercó al pequeño demonio y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Jaken recordaría ese día como el primero en que su amo no le gritara ni menospreciara como siempre. Esta vez, la calma era presente en cada palabra.

‒ El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Tras eso, lo dejó caer como cualquier cosa. Ah-hun se acercó y una de sus cabezas pudo a Jaken en su lomo. Aún sorprendido y adolorido, se permitió sonreír.

‒ Supongo que también tendré que buscar a una costurera.

Rin siempre les causaría problemas tenga la edad que tenga, no importaba si fuese como compañera de viaje…

O como futura Señora del Oeste.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Solo yo tengo inspiración en un fandom antigua, ahre. Este shot salió de mi cabeza en una noche de insomnio (como la mitas de las cosas que escribo) así que aquí lo tienen con mucho love. Amo a esta pareja, así que ámenme con un review.

 **¡DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE O LO ODIASTE, VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO/A!**


End file.
